Mail
by Jade Tatsu
Summary: Saitou receives a letter from the Kamiya Dojo. Could it be the challenge he so desparately wants?


Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student.   
I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

Mail 

By Jade One 

He lifted the lid on the small wooden box beside the door, removing the folded papers before allowing the lid to fall back into position. He pushed the small red flag down before opening the door and stepping through, sliding it shut behind him.   
He removed his shoes, casually pushing them aside neatly, while calling to the occupants of the house and one in particular, "Tadaima, Darling."   
A faint response, "Okairinasai, Love," came from the kitchen. A smile crossed his face as he walked through the house in the direction of the call following some delicious smells. He absently flicked through the mail focused more on determining exactly what the elusive smell meant for dinner. _Is that? Letter from Uncle Shinji. No, it couldn't be. Catalogue from R and K's. Yes, I think it is..._ He stopped briefly, unbuckling his katana and leaning it gently against the wall. _Note from Aunt Kaede. Yes. It's definitely. Subscription from Swords and You. Kake Soba! Letter from Kamiya Dojo. Yes, my favourite, Kake Soba! Memo from work. Kake Soba... Nani? Letter. From. Kamiya... Dojo..?_   
He flicked back through the mail and carefully checked the senders address. It was indeed a letter from the Kamiya Dojo. _How did..? They do not know this address!_ A closer inspection revealed that the letter had been forwarded from Tokyo Central Police station. That was slightly reassuring. He didn't like enemies knowing where to find him and he'd just got this house arranged to suit him. Not to mention the ten kinds of Hell Tokio would put him through for moving her again. Worse still, she would probably demand an explanation about who this time and she'd probably conclude that he was not a risk. There were some things she did not understand.   
It wasn't these thoughts which drove Captain Fujita to open the letter then. It was the faint hope that this, however unlikely that may be, was the answer to his prayers, a formal challenge from the Battousai. If it was a formal challenge, it would be one from Himura in the Battousai's name since there was no way the Battousai would be able to get the challenge past his more moderate side. He smiled. It would be a challenge from them both. He unfolded the page. 

Dear Captain Fujita-san,

Well, it was a polite beginning to a challenge letter but then Himura had probably written it. 

I am writing with regard to the damage done when you and Sagara Sanosuke fought in the grounds of the Kamiya Dojo. As the result of that fight, an opening was left in the wall...

Yes, yes he knew all of this. So this was the reason the Battousai decided to fight. To make up for his followers loss? _He should be thankful I left the puppy alive._ Saitou skipped forward several lines. He didn't care why the Battousai wished to fight. He licked his lips in anticipation of the long hoped for words. 

...the direct result of your actions and your conduct unbecoming of a police officer. You are requested to pay the sum of XXX Yen to cover the repair of the Dojo wall. Inclosed is an invoice breaking down the repair costs...

Sum of? Repair? He blinked, carefully. No the kanji had not changed. He blinked again, slowly. His hand began to shake, his fist tightening on the paper. He breathed in, his whole body stiff, tense with anger. _This can't be._ He ground his teeth together. Tokio did not appreciate him bringing home his problems. He breathed out, slowly unclenching his hand as he looked at the signature on the letter skipping passed several more lines of text. 

Sincerely

Kamiya Kaoru

_Why the nerve of that child._   
There was a soft step. He looked up, his face no doubt still showing his anger but that quickly faded as he saw the person who had appeared. Tokio. She was so beautiful, even when she had come straight from the kitchen, her hair slightly mussed from her days work. Her face was alight with a smile of greeting. She choose not to ask about what had made him angry.   
"Welcome home, anata. Dinner's almost ready so please go and wash up." She walked past him, no doubt to tell the boy, giving him a gentle kiss as she went by.   
He would deal with the letter later. Right now there was Kake Soba to eat.   
But Kamiya had not heard the end of this. 

~~~ Finis 

Terms   
Tadaima I'm home   
Okairinasai Welcome home   
Hmm I am not sure this was the correct use of these words but it was the best I could come up with. ^_^ 

Review Please! 


End file.
